The Phantom Of The Broadway
by RedVelvetWings
Summary: Kurt gets the lead in Wicked and then Blaine comes back into his life,but suddenly strange things start to happen and everthing seemed to point towards the angel of music.And soon Kurt finds himself tore between two guys that both love him deeply.


**Hey you guys!^^  
>So this will be a mix of the real movie the phantom of the opra and some Klaine cuteness. This came to my mind while working on the movie for school, but as usually having my head to stuffed with Klaine, I started thinking about how all of that would have gone if Christine would be Kurt and Blaine would be Raul. Well, this is the result of a little bit too much phantom of the opra.<br>****Hope you like it and leave some love. ;)  
><strong>**Favo****, review or alert, everything would be ****awesome!^^  
><strong>**Now enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em>Jesse St. James as if I didn't had enough of him in High School. No, now he was even haunting me here at the Gershwin Theatre on Broadway. Yeah, earlier in the days were I was still dreaming about being a great performer, I probably would have said, that this was where I always wanted to be but reality looked different. Always banned to be in the background, always just being one voice in the entire cast, noting special. Sure, I was on Broadway and yes, I've even managed to get a role in Wicked and that was practically just like a dream, but being just ordinary and not good enough, well that really felt like I was still in my High School Glee club with Rachel. And now that we are talking about her, she is haunting me too, just like a shadow she is always were I am, getting what I always wanted. Rachel was the lead for Elphaba and I was just that one person in the background.<em>

_I usually had auditioned for the lead of Fiyero but soon after Jesse had auditioned for the same part and I was once again shoved in the background._

Kurt saw the three men wander over the stage to were Jesse was performing right now together with Rachel. The stage was empty except for the two performers and the three men. Kurt recognized one. He was the owner of the theatre, but the other two were unfamiliar to him. John Franklin was guiding the two other men towards the edge of the stage and Stew got as always a little angry about someone interrupting his rehearsal.

"Could all of you please gather around here and listen for a minute.", John said, making a gesture for everyone close to get around.

"For a few weeks there have been rumors about my retirement and I now can confirm these rumors and introduce you two the two men that now own this theatre." He made a gesture towards the other two men. "Joseph Armstrong and Mike Aberdeen."

Applause was heard from all around Kurt and he just fell into the choir of clapping, but was still studying the two men. Both were only a little younger then John, but Kurt wouldn't think too much about that. All that mattered was that he had a job and…yeah, that.

One of the two men spoke up, talking to all of them.

"We also would like to introduce you to our patron. Mr. Anderson."

Kurt looked to his right side where a rather small man walking onto stage. His hair was curly and his eyes were from a golden hazel color. Anderson wasn't a rare name, but Kurt instantly knew who that man was.

"That's Blaine.", Kurt said looking back at Sophie and Ashley, standing next to him, staring at the beautiful man that was now standing next to Joseph and Mike.

"How do you know that price charming, Kurt?", Ashley asked now looking at him. Sophie also turned her head to look at Kurt now, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"He and I were a thing back in High School, but we broke apart when he went to college for law and I came here to make my dreams come true.", Kurt smiled sadly as he looked over to his curly haired ex boyfriend.

"Oh crap", Ashley whispered looking over at Sophie. "You still have a thing for him, don't you? Well, I can't blame you. He really is quite hot actually."

Kurt just ignored his two best friends that were babbling on about Blaine, while he was focusing on the things happening on stage.

"Blaine", Joseph said. "This is Jesse St. James. The lead for Fiyero." Blaine shook Jesse's hand and smiled at him.

"And this is Rachel Berry.", Mike told Blaine. "She is the lead for Elphaba." Rachel shortly hugged Blaine as if they were old friends but Jesse and Rachel seemed to have forgotten entirely about Kurt's ex boyfriend and Blaine also didn't show any signs of recognizing Rachel or Jesse and Kurt really thought Blaine should at least remember Rachel after that one year at McKinley but obviously he didn't.

"It is great to meet you all but I guess I keep all of you from rehearsing." Blaine smiled and looked at all of the actors gathered around him. "But I'll be back for the premier tonight."

Blaine turned around and went his way off stage and soon he was out of Kurt's sight. Jesse now was chit chatting with Rachel about Blaine. Kurt could only hear snippets of their conversation but it looked like Jesse thought Blaine was hot and Rachel was giggling and saying stuff like `you aren't turning gay on me are you.´ and smiled at her boyfriend.

Kurt mentally face palmed himself. Rachel would never get that Jesse actually was the king of gay but she didn't seem to bother at all that her boyfriend had some rather interesting love affairs with men behind her back. He had once tried to tell her but she was blinded and wouldn't listen to him, so he had given up on opening her eyes. He sighed.

Will came around with Joseph and Mike and the rehearsals started all over this time with the performance of `One Short Day´.

Yeah, William Shuster or Will how everyone called him here on Broadway. He have had a shining career on Broadway once he left McKinley and was now teaching new singer and actors. He was the choreographer and the vocal coach in one and Kurt had to admit that he had made a huge progress in everything. His dancing skills were outstanding and his voice was even better than he had remembered it from McKinley when he had met him here.

The orchestra started playing and the room was filled with the music of the much to familiar song. They started singing and dancing in their huge green robes and dresses. Today was the day. Today was the day of the opening night and he was more than a little excited. He had played on some other Broadway stages and he still was in the background but he had loved this show when he had been in High School and now being a part of it was great, even though he often forgot about it.

The voices of the three men were carried to Kurt over the music and he heard Joseph and Mike asking questions.

"Who is that good looking young man over there?"

"Kurt Hummel. Promising talent. He was an extraordinary voice."

Kurt smiled to himself. At least someone around here knew how great he could be if they would only let him.

Joseph , Mike and Will were still making their way over the stage. Looking at them performing one last time. Will looked pleased and Joseph and Mike more than impressed.

We had just finished the performance when Kurt heard crashes and yelling from backstage. Jesse stormed onto the stage followed by Jeremy or Jer how Kurt called him and some of his other friends.

"Jesse wait. I'm sorry. Stop wait."

But Jesse just kept on walking and headed for Joseph, Mike and Will.

"I quite. I will not do the part. I have enough of all of you. You are all so incapable of doing stuff the right way. Especially him." Jesse was yelling and pointed at Jer . He stood there looking at the scene Jesse made and his face said everything. `Oh god what a drama queen.´ Kurt smiled and shook his head. Yep that just was Jesse: the drama queen. Just like his girlfriend.

`There he goes´, Kurt thought to himself and smiled. Jesse made his way through the crowd of actors.

"What are we doing now?", Kurt supposed that was Joseph.

"I don't know. Just do something. Don't let him leave." And that had been Mike.

Both of them were on Jesse's heal trying to stop him and then he turned around. Kurt just wanted to leave, when he heard something.

"Please, Jesse. You know we depend on you." And once again they had him. Another sigh from Kurt. Fuck, why had they said they depended on him? That word was like a drug to Jesse he needed once in a while. He just needed to know that other people where depending on him.

Then music started and Kurt wasn't paying attention anymore. It was `Dancing Through Life´ but Jesse's version of it just gave Kurt ear cancer every time he heard it.

He was again just deciding if he could leave now and get out of this costume, when one of the stage designs that were made out of fabric, crashed down onto Jesse who fell over and was now buried in a pile of fabric.

Kurt held back the urge to laugh out loud, when everyone else just stared in shock and was running over to Jesse.

Everyone was in shock and it was crowed on stage now so that no one noticed Will sneaking away and looking for the cause of the accident, when a letter was falling down from high above and landed next to him.

He picked it up and there it was. The all too familiar seal of the phantom of the Broadway.


End file.
